notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Stories/The Mega Snowball Fight
Prologue: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH One day, Chill was playing Paper Mario when his Nintendo 64 exploded. Why? BECAUSE IT'S SHOWTIME!!! Suddenly it rebuilt itself. Chill: Blagidagagagaga! Guess it's time for the new story. Chill runs off just in time to avoid a beating from the Fourth Wall. Suddenly he is pelted with 283570345 snowballs. He crashes back inside his house. Chill: WHAAAAAAAZZA? Chill fiddles around with his spy phone and Mario, Johnny, LMGT, Penquino, Awesome, Jammasterd and Brookelas were teleported into his igloo. LMGT: Wha? Where did my tasty FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD go? O_o Johnny: Hey, it's Not So EPF, you gotta expect the unexpected. Chill: What's with all these snowballs? Awesome: IT'S A SNOWBALL WARZZZZ! There are 6 teams...And they're doing a mega war. :( We might getz deeeestroyed. Mario: O_O Well, let's get out of here. A coin drops out of the ceiling and rolls out of Chill's door. Mario: SHINY!!!!!! Mario chases the coin. Everybody follows him into a world of snowballs... Chapter 1: EEK! MARINEZ! O_O Mario: These are the weirdest chapter names eva. TOSS!!!!! Brook: Super huge mega awesome snowball, look out! PT: I'll save you! MAJIDE TIME! PT, Chill, and his friends get sent to Majide Time, just barely avoiding the snowball. They get sent out. Chill: IT'S THE EPICLY EPIC PT! PT: ;) PT explodes. The Hydra pops out of the ground. Johnny: Darn. Where's PT when you need hi- Johnny gets burned to a crisp. Fireball: SHWMARSHWARMSHMAWWAREASFSRGSRGORUSHGORSUGHOSRLUHFOLRSHGOLRSIHGFIGGLEHORN! Fred slaps Fireball. He repeatedly smacks him and Chill and Co. run off. They crash into the Coffee Shop. Penquino: Ow. Why is the Coffee Shop there? It's revealed that it is a fake Cardboard Coffee Shop. It falls over. They see the Medieval Castle at the Ski Hill. But it's HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE now. LMGT: I hope it has a FOOOOOOOD room :D Everyone dashes off to the castle. The Knight's Quest 3 music plays. Awesome: Cool. Best Knight's Quest music so far. :) Everyone nods their heads in agreement. They climb up a ladder and it falls and sends them careening down the side of the Ski Hill. Somehow they land on a table...That's next to a dragon. O_o Brook: OH NOES! HE'S GONNA EAT US! SCREAMZ SCREAMZ SCREAMZ SCREAMZ SCREAMZ SCREAMZ Awesome: Super Fist of the Awesomeness: Automatic Destruction! The dragon explodes. It's revealed to be... O'Chunks???! O_O O'Chunks???: So, yeh came did yeh? (Phew. I've still got it!) Chill: Hmmmm... Is it O'Chunks or O'Chunks???? I mean we haven't seen O'Chunks??? since the beginning of Puffle Launcher Lawn Chair and we just saw O'Chunks in Time Travelers. Chill gets squashed by the Fourth Wall. Fourth Wall: >:P O'Chunks???: Eh, em teh rell O'Chunks. Mario: If you say so. Jam sneaks around and zips the back of the costume down. Pookie: Chunks-a cry! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Tis time I will defeat woo! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAWGE! Pookie falls into a lake. Somehow she respawns. Boss: Pookie Chill: Oh look! A unicorn! Pookie looks 190 ways in 1 second and doesn't see a unicorn. Pookie: Woo meanie! Time for mwe spwecial attack! Pookie taps Chill. Chill: O____________________________________________O THAT'S YOUR MOST POWERFUL ATTACK? Hm hm hm. Shy Guy! Get in here! Shy Guy (the author from the original Not So EPF) runs in. Shy Guy: You called? Chill: Yes. First of all, do your meteor storm. Second, get that dozing author out of there and do the authoring again. Shy Guy jumps into the author's chair and tosses a LEGO brick out. Pookie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..... Oops, I mean sweeps. Shy Guy: METEOR STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meteors rain everywhere. Pizza Parlor Manager: Oh noes! That attack! O_________O PPM runs off. Pookie gets blown up into 4 pieces. Gross. Somehow she rebuilds- OVER THE OCEAN! MWAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chill: You're cruel. Shy Guy: So are you. ;) www.somethingisnothingandthisisntarealwebsitesodonttryit.nowhere.com Mario: DUDE! That website has a virus! You get a virus. You: What the... Load=The Mega Snowball Fight=FAIL=Startover One day, Chill was playing Paper Mario when his Nintendo 64 exploded. Why? BECAUSE IT'S SHOWTIME!!! Suddenly it rebuilt itself. Chill: Blagidagagagaga! Guess it's time for the new story. You: LOAD SAVED STATE! Shy Guy: So are you. ;) www.somethingisnothingandthisisntarealwebsitesodonttryit.nowhere.com Mario: DUDE! That website has a virus! You turn on your Antivirus. The virus gets blown up and faints. He is captured by the 100 Police of Trialing (you'll know if you've read the Cute Mario Broz Nonsense Wiki) and tossed into the Jail of 100 Trials. Anyways, back to zee show. Chapter 2: Invading Marines Castle (Dun Dun Dun) Everyone climbs back up the Ski Hill. A banquet table is spotted by LMGT. (OH NOEZ!) LMGT: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Loud outbursts of "foooooooooood" echo through the castle, and Marines fall out of the attic that just appeared because I wanted it to. Marine #5111000003835130683706713056497 I LOST TRACK OH NOEZ: Hey! How dare u shakes are castle! We will defeat youse! Marine #5111000003835130683706713056497 I LOST TRACK OH NOEZ jumps off Mt. Everest somehow. He explodes and a Marine outfit is seen flying into the castle. Marine Leaderz: .......Let's just fight. MEDIEVAL STYLE! Marine Leaderz eats the Marines (?) and jumps into the Hydra, which just appeared. Boss: Deh Marinez Fireball: WAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHHAhAHAHAHAHA! O'Chunks??? flies in on a jetpack. O'Chunks???: What do yeh think yer doin' to meh frend Maria? Mario: It's Mario, dummy! And I know it's you, Pookie. The costume falls off. Pookie: Chunks-a cry! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pookie hops into Thunderbolt. Marine Leaderz roasts her with Fireball, but also destroys Thunderbolt in the process. Fireball: HOW DARE YOU!!!!! Fireball ejects Marine Leaderz out of the cockpit and he gets gobbled up by Fireball. Marine Leaderz: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Marine Leaderz falls into Zee Underwear Drawer. Meanwhile, back on CP... Iceman: C'mon bro. Let's bolt. Fireball and Iceman turn into hamburgers and leave somehow. Mr. L: YAAAAAAAY! That hasn't happened since Not So EPF! Mr. L gets squished by the Fourth Wall. Chapter 3: The Return of Count Bleck Marines Castle blows up, sending Chill and friends, Pookie and Thunderbolt crashing into the Everyday Phoning Facility. Pookie puts her O'Chunks??? costume back on. Suddenly a bouncy ball falls out of the sky and turns into Count Bleck. He opens his cape and Dimentio flies out. He shakes his top hat (revealing his tumbleweed hair again ohlolololol) and Mimi falls out, then O'Chunks crashes out of the bottom of his cape...EWWW! O_O Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh BLECK! Did you think that you defeated Count Bleck and his minions after Not So EPF? Count Bleck gets promptly squashed by the Fourth Wall. He shakes it off (literally) sending Fourth Wall into the Dojo. It explodes and sends an ACP soldier flying into the ocean. But not teh Ninja Hideout :D LMGT: Too many Fourth Walls. :S LMGT almost gets squashed, but he pays no attention and steps out of the way and sends the Fourth Wall to the bottom of the ocean where he ends up somehow completing an Ancient Underwater Ruins Town. Don't worry, you'll see him again. Dimentio (in Western accent for no good reason): Get yerselves ready to... BAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTLLLLLLLLE!!!!!! A balloon-popping sound is heard overhead. WATuDOIN falls from the sky. WATuDOIN: WATuDOIN guyzzzz? Penquino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!! >:( Boss: WATuDOIN and O'Chunks O'Chunks fights too because he fought with WATuDOIN in his debut :D RPG AWESOME STYLE BATTLE! *Chill: 10/10 *Johnny: 10/10 *WATuDOIN: 50/50 *O'Chunks: 100/100 Chill > I NEED PARTAY HAT POKE Chill: I...NEED...PARTAY! The attack charges. He blows like a torpedo straight through WATuDOIN. *Chill: 10/10 *Johnny: 10/10 *WATuDOIN: 40/50 *O'Chunks: 100/100 Torpedo Ted appears. Torpedo Ted: I'm a torpedo! I can attack four times and I don't have good or bad as my preference! WUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHA! Penquino: HELP MEH! Penquino jumps in Chill's Invisible Backpack of Awesomeness That Doesn't Really Exist. *Chill: 10/10 *Johnny: 10/10 *WATuDOIN: 40/50 *O'Chunks: 100/100 *Torpedo Ted: 9,001/9,001 Everyone except Torpedo Ted: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shy Guy: I'll help! METEOR STORM OF NO MERCY! WAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHHAAAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A giant meteorite smashes the Not So EPF Planet. Everyone gets sent to Zee Underwear Drawer. NAH, just kidding! A bunch of meteors start falling. *Chill: 0/10 *Johnny: 0/10 *WATuDOIN: 30/50 *O'Chunks: 90/100 *Torpedo Ted: 9,000/9,001 Shy Guy: CHEATER CHEATER! Shy Guy > Fixer-Upper Thing *Chill: 10/10 *Johnny: 10/10 *WATuDOIN: 30/50 *O'Chunks: 90/100 *Torpedo Ted: 100/100 Torpedo Ted: :'( Johnny > FIRE GOEZ BOOM ON YOU! AHAHA O'Chunks gets blasted for 15 seconds with extremely powerful fire. *Chill: 10/10 *Johnny: 10/10 *WATuDOIN: 30/50 *O'Chunks: 5/100 *Torpedo Ted: 100/100 Chill: Hey guys! Let's all attack Torpedo! WATuDOIN: Oh yeah. He attacks us too. D: WATuDOIN > Balloon WATuDOIN raises his hand and a balloon appears. It flies into Torpedo Ted at 1000000000000000000000 miles per hour and that's really fast. *Chill: 10/10 *Johnny: 10/10 *WATuDOIN: 30/50 *O'Chunks: 5/100 *Torpedo Ted: 95/100 Chill's REAL plan is to accidentally (quote-unquote) attack WATuDOIN and O'Chunks while they try to defeat Torpedo Ted. But ya didn't hear that from me. O'Chunks > Toss O'Chunks runs into Torpedo Ted and tosses him into Johnny. Johnny: ACK! *Chill: 10/10 *Johnny: 5/10 *WATuDOIN: 30/50 *O'Chunks: 5/100 *Torpedo Ted: 90/100 Explorer falls out of a hole and crashes onto Torpedo Ted. He gets up. Explorer: HP RAISE! *Chill: 10/20 *Johnny: 5/20 *WATuDOIN: 30/50 *O'Chunks: 5/100 *Torpedo Ted: 80/100 Explorer runs off. Torpedo Ted: BOMBSHELL TED! :D Torpedo Ted goes behind O'Chunks. He blasts through all 4 of them. *Chill: 5/20 *Johnny: 0/20 *WATuDOIN: 25/50 *O'Chunks: 0/100 *Torpedo Ted: 80/100 Johnny explodes. O'Chunks gets up and runs off. Chill > I NEED PARTAY HAT POKE Chill: I...NEED...PARTAY! The attack charges up. BOOM! *Chill: 5/20 *WATuDOIN: 25/50 *Torpedo Ted: 75/100 Torpedo Ted: Torpedo away! WATuDOIN: OWCH! *Chill: 5/20 *WATuDOIN: 20/50 *Torpedo Ted: 75/100 Chill rips Awesome out of his pocket. Awesome: Super Fist of the Awesomeness: Automatic Destruction! To be continued... HAH! CLIFFHANGER! >:P Nothing happens. Awesome: Uhh. On a more important note, why did you leave that "to be continued" in? Shy Guy: Because "HAH! CLIFFHANGER! >:P" was after it so it was to epic to remove. Chill: :| Awesome: Super Fist of the AWesomeness: Automatic Destruction! Torpedo Ted explodes. WATuDOIN gets hurt from the explosion. *Chill: 5/20 *Awesome: 20/20 *WATuDOIN: 15/50 Penquino: ARRRRRRRRRGH! Time to face my fears!!! :O Penquino runs up to WATuDOIN and smacks him silly. WATuDOIN: CHEATER CHEATER CHEAT- OW! *Chill: 5/20 *Awesome: 20/20 *Penquino: 20/20 *WATuDOIN: 5/50 WATuDOIN > Ooops, I Spilled On You WATuDOIN throws a juice box at Penquino. *Chill: 5/20 *Awesome: 20/20 *Penquino: 19/20 *WATuDOIN: 5/50 Chill > I NEED PARTAY HAT POKE Chill: I...NEED...PARTAY! The attack gets charged. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! PenblooeR pops up out of a hole (HEY HE FINALLY GOT IN NOT SO EPF WOOT WOOT :D) and yells at WATuDOIN. PenblooeR: This award is not yours! >:3 WATuDOIN explodes. Penblooe goes back into his small hole. He leaves a potato chip behind for unknown reasons. LMGT eats it. Chapter 4: It's-a me, Count Bleck...Wait, what? Count Bleck: Now it's time for the real fight! Dimentio: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!! Count Bleck: Whaaaaat now? Dimentio: Future Shark still owes me $100! :D Dimentio teleports into The Library. Meanwhile, in The Library... Dimentio: You owe meh 100 bucks! F Shark: No :P Dimentio: Why you little... Meanwhile, back on CP... Count Bleck: Count Bleck wonders what Dimentio is doing. Chill: Same. Awesome makes a security camera appear so they can watch. Oh yeah, Awesome does awesome things. What do you think, HE DOESN'T LIVE UP TO HIS NAME????????????? >:3 Audience Member: I don't think he does! PT appears and takes the Audience Member into Majide Time! but he fails and the Audience Member is stuck there with Forest Fuzzy. Somehow everyone else can escape except Forest Fuzzy. O_______O Anyways, everyone is watching through the security camera. Dimentio: OH YEAH? WELL TAKE THIS! Dimentio pulls a cracker out of his shirt and tosses it out the window. Wait, there's no windows. My bad. Everyone except Shy Guy: *sigh* Dimentio: Get yerselves ready to... BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE! :D Dimentio dangles his smelly feet- Mario: KD! -in front of F Shark's face. He faints and gets KO'd. Dimentio swipes 100 bucks from him and teleports into the author's booth. Wait, what? Now he's slapping me with his cash and sgouhatglahglhalauhosssuolammmmalodgjosihouhouhocucu sorry folks anyway now they're ready to fight. Boss: Count Bleck, Dimentio, Mimi and O'Chunks Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh BLECK! Johnny starts building a fireball and nobody notices. (10%) Shy Guy: It grows every thingy! (15%) Dimentio smashes into Mario. Somehow he spills Miracle Grow onto Johnny's fireball out of his hat and it gets big. Fast. (75%) Roy: ROY SPECIAL! Roy smashes his fist into...A piece of pie? (99%) Roy: PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMONONONONMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMOM! Roy runs off. Shy Guy: Hey! All 4 sentences started with Roy! Roy, Roy, Roy and Roy! (100%) INCOMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Splish splash sploosh Everyone is covered in flames. Except Johnny. Guhhhhhh (faints gets up in 1 second) NooooooOOoOoOoooooOOOOOoo Everyone falls into Zee Underwear Drawer, even Shy Guy. Ben smacks them all and they go back to the Ski Village. Johnny charges up a small fireball and zaps Count Bleck with it. He faints. He charges up another one and blasts Dimentio. Then Mimi. Then O'Chunks. Chapter 5: It's Sheet-Freak! :O Shy Guy: Note to self. Play-Doh Blobs in CR2 replace Power Stars. Everyone except Shy Guy: ? Count Bleck: GUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chill: Why did Bleck say that? ???: He didn't! My sis did! Beldam and Marylin pop out of the ground. Doopliss falls out of a black hole. They toss Count Bleck and Mimi into it as Dimentio and O'Chunks flee. Boss: The Shadow Sirens...And Sheet-Freak Doopliss: HEY! Shy Guy: XD Mario uses the KD Punch of Awesomeness on me (happens when somebody uses XD instead of KD) owowowowoowowowowow MUSTARD IS AWESOME sorry folks everyone likes to attack me :S Chill jumps on Beldam. Beldam: Ow. I didn't sign up for getting my back broken! I'm leaving! Beldam tries to leave but explodes. Johnny: ROFL take that old...purple...thing. :S Doopliss jumps at Mario but Mario uses the epic Blah Blah Mallet that we all know and love and sends him crashing into the Everyday Phoning Facility. Herbert in the Hydra crashes off the roof. Mario: I thought that was over. "Herbert": Exactly! It was! I'm a Virtual Reality file! Virtual Reality Herbert and the Virtual Reality Hydra explode. Doopliss gets up and goes back next to Marylin. Johnny blasts her with tons of fire and she faints. Doopliss turns into Chill???. Chill: Ahh, so we're gonna play that game again, eh? Chill kicks Chill??? into the snow and he faints. He gets up but is now Chill, and the original Chill is Chill???. Chill: C'mon slicks- I mean guys, let's bolt. Chill and Co. run off. Chapter 6: It's Puffle Lawn Chair All Over Again Chill??? wakes up. He decides to use Marylin to his advantage. Marylin: Guh...uguh? Chill??? gives her a translator-majig so he can actually understand her. Marylin: I SAID, WHAT HAPPENED? Chill???: (Heh heh!) We got defeated by Chill and his friends. Marylin: :O Chill???: Let's go and defeat em. Shy Guy: Hey, Freak-Sheet! Chill???: (Woah, even the AUTHOR thinks I'm Doopliss!) STOP CALLING ME FREAK-SHEET! Chill??? and Marylin run off. They see Chill and Co. at the Beach. Chill???: Hiya slick! Chill: O___________________________O LMGT: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!! LMGT eats the Lighthouse. Penquino: Dude. You just destroyed an awesome place. Anyways, it's GO time! Awesome: Super Fist of the Awesomeness: Automatic Destruction! Chill??? and Marylin faint. Chill and Co. flee. Marylin: Ugh. That Awesome has awesome attacks. Chill???: Guess he lives up to his name. Chill??? and Marylin chase Chill and Co. to the Music Maker Place. Oh yeah, it's the Music Jam. :) They fight there for real. Boss: Chill and Co. Chill???: It's go time! What Chill doesn't realize is that now Doopliss (who is Chill) has Chill's powers, and Chill (who is Chill???) now has Doopliss's powers. Suddenly a cloud forms around Chill??? and he comes out as...Johnny! Chill: Darn. Chill gets blasted with fire. Mario jumps in the way and somehow reflects it with the Blah Blah Blah Mallet. Chill??? gets burned to a crisp. Marylin: UGUHHHHHH! (Only Chill??? can hear her through the translator thing and now it's broken sooo) Marylin blasts Chill with lightning. He flies up into the sky and crashes into the ground. Chill: O_______________________________________________________________________________________O Johnny is about to blast Marylin with fire when Chill??? turns into Mario and reflects it with the Blah Blah Blah Mallet. Chill turns into Doopliss and Chill??? turns into Chill. Everyone except Chill, Doopliss and Marylin: O____________O Marylin: GUUUUUUUUUUUUH? Marylin shrugs and joins Chill's party anyway. They run off. Chapter 7: We're Golden! Everyone sees the Coffee Shop has been painted gold. They go inside. Coffee Shop Employee is knocked out on the ground, but Chill doesn't notice. They go up into the Book Room when suddenly another Gold Coffee Shop blasts up through the ground until the Gold Coffee Shop reaches the Moon. They get to the top room and they see the Gold Army! Gold Army Leaderz: Doncha know we're busy? >:( Gold Army Leaderz blasts Chill out the window with a snowball cannon. Mario: CHILL! :'( Mario jumps out the window to his supposed doom. LMGT: I SMELL FOOOOOOOD! I'll be right back doods. LMGT goes somewhere. Boss: Teh Gold Armiez The Hydra blasts up into the ceiling. They short-circuit and explode. Gold Army Leaderz sighs and Grassguy and Blastro (Green and Orange Hydras) blast up through the floor. Gold Army Leaderz eats the Gold Army and jumps into Grassguy. Johnny: OH NOES! Marylin blasts Grassguy with lightning. He explodes and sends Gold Army Leaderz skidding across the air and into Blastro. Jam: What's this? Jam rips a panel off Blastro. Gas spews out, covering him in a cloud of gas. Suddenly air spews out of the hole and Blastro makes a funny face and collapses. The extra Gold Coffee Shop layers explode, sending the party falling back to CP. They see Chill and Mario are still alive. Penquino: ...How?? O___O Chill: We landed on LMGT! Chill and Mario walk away and LMGT springs up like jelly. LMGT: Owww..FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! LMGT eats the air. Chapter 8: OH NOEZ! Everyone runs to the Dock. Johnny sees a wig dangling from the edge and runs onto it. Suddenly a giant snowball starts flying at 100 miles per hour at the dock and breaks it off from the rest of CP. It floats into the ocean. Mario: OH NOEZ! JONNEH! Meanwhile, on the ocean... A STORM BREAKS OUT! Johnny: Thanks a lot Shy Guy. A random rowboat appears! Johnny jumps into it. He starts to go back to CP Island but...IT EXPLODES! Johnny gets sent careening onto an island. A webcam appears. Meanwhile, on CP... Shy Guy: Hiya guyz! Johnny is stranded on an island but he has a webcam so here. Shy Guy gives Chill a webcam. *Johnny: Hey Chill. I'm stuck on this island. *Chill: O_________________________O The webcam shuts down and flies into Chill's pocket. Brook: That was weird. Chill: IKR? Shy Guy: Dobby boo doo! Everyone except Shy Guy: ... Liam the Leprechaun falls out of nowhere. Mario: O_____________________________________________O Liam: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA- COUGH HACK HOOF. Anyways, you guys have to be in...PESTER FEST 2011! Chill: Wha? The Party is warped to the Glitz Pit that was taken over by Liam. Boss: The Pester Fest 2011 Chill: Oh noes. Chill's party gets zapped out of the ring except for Chill. LMGT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Liam: Here's how these thing works. The contestants will annoy each other. The first one to reach 100 on their annoying meter... WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now the contestants. From Club Penguin, here's CHILL57181!!!!!!!!!! Chill waves. Liam: Now, from, uh, actually we don't know, O'Chunks!!!!!!! O'Chunks??? appears. Chill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Liam: Now, from the Kitchen, the annoying...ORANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Annoying Orange appears. Annoying Orange: :D Liam: And now, from Earth, FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRED FIGGLEHORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fred appears and screeches. Liam: We have 2 more. Now, from Twilight Town- Chill: Oh great. It's gotta be Doopliss. Liam: -DOOPLISS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Liam appears. He turns into Doopliss. Liam: AND NOW......... FROM THE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI, IT'S FUNKID2!!!!!!!!!!! Funkid: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHH (@#$%^7($#*@)&^)(*@&#()*$&)@(*&%)@*&^)(&^)(&@)(&@#)$&@)&%(@^*& >:P *Chill: 0 *O'Chunks???: 0 *Fred: 0 *Annoying Orange: 0 *Doopliss: 0 *Funkid: 0 Orange: Hey! Hey, O'Chunks! O'Chunks???: What? Orange: ZIPPER! The O'Chunks costume falls off. Pookie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Chill: 0 *Pookie: 20 *Fred: 0 *Annoying Orange: 5 *Doopliss: 0 *Funkid: 0 Doopliss begins copying everyone rapidly. Mario jumps on stage and smashes him, and he turns to normal. Orange: Hey! Hey, Mario! Mario: What? Orange: LIGHTNING! Mario gets hit by lightning and explodes. He lands by LMGT. *Chill: 0 *Pookie: 20 *Fred: 0 *Annoying Orange: 10 *Doopliss: 70 *Funkid: 0 Chill: I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY I NEED PARTAY! *Chill: 65 *Pookie: 20 *Fred: 0 *Annoying Orange: 10 *Doopliss: 70 *Funkid: 0 Orange: Hey! Hey Doopliss! Doopliss, hey! Doopliss: What? Orange: KNIFE! Doopliss gets chopped into a thousand-pieces. Doopliss: Ha. Watch this. The pieces of Doopliss transform into Doopliss and he is normal again. Orange: Oh noes! We have to make lots of annoying jokes and do annoying stuff so Doopliss won't win! ...I know! Hey! Hey Doopliss! Doopliss, hey! Doopliss: What now slick? Orange: What's silent but deadly? Doopliss: What? Orange presses ET on his keyboard. Doopliss faints. Orange: Nahhahhaahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaa! *Chill: 65 *Pookie: 20 *Fred: 0 *Annoying Orange: 50 *Doopliss: 70 *Funkid: 0 Fred: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Gary's glasses shatter. Gary: Ugh. I've gotta get new glasses. *Chill: 65 *Pookie: 20 *Fred: 90 *Annoying Orange: 50 *Doopliss: 70 *Funkid: 0 Funkid: Imma vandalize the CPW! Funkid gets out his computer and vandalizes the CPW. The admins fix it. He makes 702 sockpuppets and keeps vandalizing it until the website explodes. Chill: NOOOOO!!!!! Funkid: Take that, @)%^@)*) who bombed his own agency ^_^ Chill: ...That was you. *Chill: 70 *Pookie: 20 *Fred: 90 *Annoying Orange: 50 *Doopliss: 70 *Funkid: 45 Fred: AAAAAAAAAAA- Roy: SHADDUP! Roy gags Fred and ties him to the ceiling. He disappears. Chill: What's 2x2? Orange: IDK, what? Chill: #0%W)TU)$*UJTOLGSROGLSEJFROPISEGKP)Si9gf-SOF_)AIFPSJKPS:EJKFIJP9%U$# WARNING OVERLOAD *Chill: 90 *Pookie: 20 *Fred: 90 *Annoying Orange: 50 *Doopliss: 70 *Funkid: 45 Doopliss wakes up. Fred falls down from the ceiling and gets ungagged somehow. Orange: It's time for...THE ULTIMATE PESTER-OFF! NAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chill: I NEED PARTAY- Pookie: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Fred: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Orange: NAHAHAHHAHA- Doopliss: YUK YUK YUK- Funkid: %)@#&%)@&)^&@)^&)@&- The Annoying Meters begin to overload, smoke starts appearing and all that can be heard is "I need partay", "waaaaaaaaa", "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", "nahahhahahahahhaha", "yuk yuk yuk" and censored words. *Chill: 60872690206871068708 ON AN OCTOBER NIGHT SOMETIME IN 1901 *Pookie: OVERLOADZ HEY A COOKIE *Fred: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD (hacked by LMGT oh lolol) *Annoying Orange: 1111100130923140285091809i8 times F *Dooply (NAME OVERLOAD); SOFJSROGJSROLGJSOLRGIJSORIGJSROIGJHSORUGHSOFUHOSUHFO SOUPS *Funkid: 11025u80318 53251 :P The Annoying Meters explode, and in turn the Glitz Pit explodes, but only Chill, Pookie, Fred, Orange, Doopliss, Funkid, Liam, Gary and Chill's Party survive. What a tragedy :'( Chapter 9: I'm Bored So Let's Hijack the Migrator Again Mario: Hey guys, I'm bored so let's hijack the Migrator again. Everyone does a somewhat disturbing stare (OH NOES) and they glance at the chapter title. Brook: Whatever. I don't care let's do it anyway :D They hijack the Migrator. Suddenly York climbs on. Chill: YORK! I haven't seen you since Paper Chill! Mario: Ha. I saw her in Chill's Rescue. :P Chill: ............Aww. Anyways, I thought your game ended! York: Umm, actually it did. The Cloud House explodes. Jasper falls down and lands on his usual spot on York's shoulder. YORK JOINED TEH PARTAY! :D Chill: It's hard to believe how lazy the author is. Just 3 additions to the story ago it was the Music Jam. Now it's already construction for the Island Adventure Party. ^_^ Shy Guy: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! York: Sailing ova the ocean blue...Do do do... York gets squashed by a box of TNT. Shy Guy: I'm bored, so York is going to get to be the one beat up like Goombario was in Cardboard Mario. LMGT: Card-what? An apple appears. Apple Kid: My story. EAT AT JOE'S! Confetti falls on the Migrator. Apple Kid disappears. Penquino: You know, characters don't actually make an exit. Usually they just disappear or explode. ^_^ Apple Kid: EAT AT JOE'S! Apple Kid disappears again. A STORM APPEARS! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Chill: OK, I can REALLY tell the author hates us. Finn McMissile: Finn McMissile. British intelligence. Chill57181: Augh! You're one story early! Finn McMissile: Oops. Finn explodes right on York. Suddenly the storm tosses the ship into the air. It crashes onto an island. Red Penguin with Blonde Hair That Looks Really Familiar: ....GUYZ! Mario: JONNEH!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario hugs Johnny. Johnny: ...This is awkward. Chill and Co. along with the recently re-partyfied Johnny hop on the Migrator and sail back to CP. Luckily it explodes cutting travel time from 100 to 1. They land head-first in the snow. WATuDOIN: OH NOES! TORNADER! Chill and Co. run to the Boiler Room. The static from WATuDOIN's balloon attracts a lightning strike and gets him crispy-fried. Meanwhile, in the Boiler Room... Girl Nerd: Hey! The Smurfs, are like, in theaters soon, so, you, like, gotta like, check it out! It's, like, so awesome from what, like, I hear! Chill57181: AUGH! I HATE THE SMURFS EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO CLUE. What. It. Is... Shy Guy: :P Annoying Orange: I'm baaack! Annoying Orange explodes. Meanwhile, in Zee Underwear Drawer because I'm bored... Dryite Kid: Mommy! Are you ready to play yet? Dryite Kid's Mom: In a minute. As you were saying? Audience Member from Pester Fest: So, I was like, talking on my cell phone, and, the building, just, like, exploded! Ben: Help meh. Meanwhile, in the Boiler Room... TEH TORNADO DESTROYS CHILL'S IGLOO!!!!!!!!! It rips into pieces and flies all over. The storm clears up a second after that. Luckily, Chill's puffles are OK. Chill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Meh TV! Chill's Igloo is restored to its original state. The Wolves land on the ground. Wolf Leaderz: Aww man!!! Dat dern torander destroyed 'er 'ome base! And cuz em bored, we're gonna fight yeh. O'Chunks???: CHUNKS AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O'Chunks??? falls into the ocean. Boss: Wolf Leaderz Chill: I just wondered. Why are they called the Wolves? It should be Really Dumb Teenagers Who Think They're Wolves But Are Really In Wolf Costumes. Wolf Leaderz: Erm, we considered it but it was too long. Wolf Leaderz eats the Wolves and jumps in the Hydra. Wolf Leaderz: Go to www.clubpenguintehwolves!!!!!!!.blogspot.com, a fake website made especially for the wolves. Mario: OH NOES! THAT WEBSITE HAS A VIRUS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Virus: Hahaha. Virus destroys your computer. You fix it to how it was earlier somehow. ^_^ Fawful: Hello! This scene is censored because of general nastiness. Fawful thanks you! A little while later... Fawful: Hello! We are of backness! Fawful thanks you! We come back to the story. We see Virus charred, and there's only half of him. The other half explodes...right on Iceman. Iceman: HAKFVUSHEIOFUAESOFUSEJO:IFJSEWORGUISHJLFJSELGIJSLIUGSLIFUHLSOEFHOSIJGFIGGLEHORN! Fred smacks Iceman. He accidentally ends up freezing Thunderbolt and Fireball. Fireball quickly short-circuits and explodes. Wolf Leaderz is sent flying into the sky and twinkles, never to be seen again. Thunderbolt: I'm bored. Let's go. Iceman: OK. Thunderbolt and Iceman disappear. Awesome: Somehow, they all come back. Mario: Except Shroobio. The Purple Hydra. Chapter 10: Doopliss and Mimi Professor Frankly and Hat Pop walk toward Chill and his party. They quickly turn into Doopliss and Mimi. Mimi: Hehehehe! ^_^ Some penguin dude in Zee Underwear Drawer with a funny-looking hat saw me and said "you" and next thing I know I was back here. Hehehe! Doopliss: Let's go, slick! Mimi: DON'T CALL ME SLICK! Mimi turns into Doopliss. "Doopliss": WATCH THIS! Doopliss attacks Mimi and they make a cloud of dust. It clears and Mimi is normal, and they have both been knocked unconscious. The Party runs off. They arrive at the Ski Village, and Herbert's movie set thingy is set up there. York: OH NOES! HE'S GONNA DESTROY THE EPF! RAWR! York beats up a Herbert inflatable. Orange falls from the sky. Orange: Nahahahaha! Is everyone REEADY?? Nahahahaahhaa! The screen turns on and there is an Onion Ring on it. The text "Onion ring cursed tape" appears on the screen. Everyone except Chill's party screams and flees. The Cursed Onion Ring Tape plays...DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Meanwhile, after it is over... Orange: Nahahahaahah! Now you will turn into onion rings in five- HEY! Where did they go? It is revealed that the Party ran off and tied up Doopliss and Mimi to a chair. DUM DEE DUM! Doopliss: Aww c- Everyone except Doopliss: WATCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( Doopliss: :( Meanwhile... DAY 1: The Party Chill: Survivor!!!!!!!!!!! :D DAY 1 Penquino: Okie so, who next? Johnny: Gulp...Ninjaz. The Party goes to the Ninja Hideout. Suddenly they all earned Sensei's stamp. Mario: Woot! First Rookie, now Sensei! Awesome: It's so awesome! ^_^ Chill and friends get Sensei's autograph. Sensei: SENSEI VANISH!!!! He disappears. Ninja Leaderz: LETZA FIGHT 4 NO REASON!!!!!! Boss: The Ninjas Ninja Leaderz eats the Ninjas. The Hydra doesn't appear. Ninja Leaderz: Whaaaaaaaa? Ninja Leaderz spits out the Ninjas. They all charge at the Party. Mario: ...Mumu! ???: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The Party earns the Franky stamp. Likewise, Franky falls down out of the sky. Franky: PENGUIN BAND POWA!!!!!!!!!!!!! The party earns the Stompin' Bob stamp, and he crashes through the Ninja Hideout wall closest to the Dojo, running to the other side smacking all the Ninjas with his Electric Bass as he runs through. Ninja Leaderz: WAMMY!!! 5 Ninjas get squashed by a drum, followed by a stamp-earning ding, followed by G Billy falling onto the drum. A giant Accordian-Caterpillar thing crashes through the other wall and Petey K rides it into the Ninja Hideout. The party earns Petey K's stamp. The caterpillar thing explodes and Petey K pulls out his accordion. The full Penguin Band then starts attacking the Ninjas. Franky: Little help! Awesome: OK. EPIC POWER!!!!!!!!!!!! A light show appears. The Ninjas explode. Penguin Band leaves, but not before the Party collects the autograph. :D Chapter 11: Stay Away From Me Pot O Gold Everyone leaves the Ninja Hideout and they run to the Snow Forts. LMGT: I need partay! :( LMGT kicks over a construction box and for some weird reason the island is fully decorated for St. Patrick's Day. Johnny: Yay ^_^ Shadow: WAHAHA! YOOZ WILL LOOZ! Shadow flies over the party and they fall asleep. They wake up and it is Island Adventure construction again. It is also... DAY 2 Doopliss: Please no... Doopliss and Mimi catch up with Chill's party. Doopliss: Please please please let me join you I'm begging you so we can defeat Annoying Orange so I don't turn into Onion Rings in 3 days and Mimi too please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, what am I saying? I'm a bad guy! O____O TAKE THIS!!!!!!!! Doopliss ends up diving into a Pot O Gold. Liam appears. Liam: That's mine!!!!! I'll give you three wishes for that pot of gold. Doopliss: I wish for a pot of gold! :D Liam: No, no! I get the gold! You get three wishes! Doopliss: OK, I wish for a billion wishes! Liam: No! Ye can't wish for more wishes! The party runs off. Chill: I gots me an idea! :D Brook: What is it? Chill: LET'S TRASH CPM HOTEL!!!!!!!!!!! The party runs to the beach, and a large tall hotel has appeared next to the Lighthouse called CPM Hotel. The party runs in and they get a room, but Marylin stays outside for something else. Jam: IT'S GO TIME! Mario pulls out the Blah Blah Blah Mallet and smashes the TV screen. Meanwhile, downstairs... Hotel Employee: O_O What's going on up there? Hotel Employee runs up into the room lobby thingy. He is about to go into Chill's room when Johnny opens the door and smacks it into his face. York: RAWR!!!!!!!! York runs out of the room and tosses Hotel Employee around in the hallway. Meanwhile, down in the Main lobby..... Marylin: GUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Filing cabinets are completely destroyed, and the waiting room furniture is trashed and tipped over, and papers are scattered all over. Hotel Employee tumbles down the stairs and Marylin sinks into the shadows and teleports into Chill's room. Penquino: Imma go to the roof. Penquino runs out, hacks into the elevator that makes it open and doesn't wait for the elevator, and jumps in. He goes up to the roof but the force of the speed makes it crash up into the roof and sends it flying. Penquino jumps for it and lands on the roof. Mario wall jumps up the elevator shaft and hands Penquino an extra Blah Blah Blah Mallet. They smash the roof a lot then climb down the elevator shaft with suction cups. They go into their room, and then lock the door. Then they fall asleep. DAY 3 Doopliss: 2 days... Meanwhile, at CPM Hotel... LMGT: W00t! Teh partay is finally here! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D A piece of brick falls down into the main lobby. Hotel Employee: Oh noes! Hotel Employee runs into the hallway and goes into the elevator. Logic doesn't apply here and he climbs the elevator shaft, even though he obviously should of fallen right away. Shy Guy: But then again, when does logic apply anyway? >:) You turn into a talking car. You quickly get changed back. Anyways, the roof drops where Hotel Employee is standing and he crashes into the hallway. Meanwhile, in Chill's hotel room... Chill: 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. JUMP FOR IT!!!!! The party jumps out the window. CPM Hotel explodes. Hotel Employee walks out of the rubble, which disappears for no reason. Oh, and the Migrator docks at the Beach and Rockhopper and Yarr hop off and go to teh Pizza Parlor. Hotel Employee limps toward the heroes. Boss: Hotel Employee Mario: Um, why does he have Jr. Troopa music? Jam: Cuz he's weak weak weak weak- Hotel Employee: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hotel Employee clumsily topples onto Jam and does 1 damage. Marylin: GUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Hotel Employee gets struck by lightning. He is reduced to ashes. Hotel Employee: I'll be back, Chill! I'LL BE BACK!!!!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Hotel Employee explodes. Johnny: Too easy. :) Chapter 12: Island Adventures The friends run to the forest and then up to teh epic Tree Fortz. Random Freak: Wuhuhuhuh! I know your password! It's 123! Everyone except Random Freak: ......................Dude. That's such an easy password! Who would use it? Random Freak: Darn. Random Freak runs off. The Snowball Plant eats him. LMGT: I'm hungry. LMGT teleports the party to the Pizza Parlor!!1!!!!111!11!! They meet Rockhopper and get his new background (because the last time they saw Rockhopper was in March, and he didn't have the Ship Background) and eat pizza. Shy Guy: It's time for Random Song Time That Will Be In A Future Story with teh one, teh onlay, ANNOYING ORANGE!!!! Orange: WELLLLLL, obviously we have this crazy, insane apple in the kitchen with a knife. He's climbing in your windows, chopping your people up, HIDE EVERY THINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG- Orange explodes for no reason. Apple Kid: EAT AT JOE'S! Confetti falls over the party. They leave, and suddenly TEH GROUND EXPLODEZ, sending them to different places in CP. So we get to have intermissions now, yaay. And Freak-Sheet too. Doopliss: HEY!!!!!!!! >:( Anyways, with Chill... Chill Chill: My head!! :( Goombario: I LOVEZ ME ZUM CAKEZZZZZZZZZZZ! Chill: OH NOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chill runs off. Mario Mario: Zzzzzzzzz...........pie...............zzzzzzzzz....... Shy Guy: .______________________________________________________________________. Johnny Johnny: YAY TEH TREE FORTZ! Johnny chops down the Tree Forts. Random Freak: In Soviet Russia, Tree Forts chop Johnny! Snowball Plant eats Random Freak again. Johnny: Those jokes are way too old. Tree Forts: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!! The Free Torts (wha?) rebuild themselves. Johnny freaks out and runs into the Pizza Parlor. Tree Forts: But we have free tortes! :S LMGT LMGT: Yay, awesome place to land!!!!! LMGT is in teh Pizza Parlor. Johnny runs in. LMGT: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, PARTAY REBUILDERRRRRRR- LMGT runs out of breath. Johnny: Umm, lol? LMGT: Hey! I losts me a tooth! :D LMGT shows Johnny his tooth. He notices he doesn't have any other teeth. Johnny: DUDE! O_O LMGT: I waz too busy eatin' to brush mah teeth. Johnny: But now you can't eat. LMGT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! The force of LMGT's yell makes new teeth appear somehow. LMGT: YAY! :D Penquino Penquino falls into a sewer in the Plaza, but not teh pool one. Random Freak closes the lid on him. Snowball Plant starts to eat him again. PT: I'll help! I didn't eat breakfast! Nom nom nom nom nom! Snowball Plant and PT eat Random Freak. Snowball Plant: How does he keep coming back? PT: I dunno. CHOCOLATE MILK! Bow: Nope, this chocolate milk is MINE! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PT kicks Bow to the Snow Forts and takes the chocolate milk. Meanwhile, in the sewers... Penquino: OH NOEZ! Penquino's spy phone shows the text thingy. He checks it. IT'S A CHAIN TEXT! DUN DUN DUN... Shy Guy: (to the readers) Actually, it's not a real chain letter so don't freak out. ;) Ohai dere. Once you start reading this, DONT STOP OR ELSE ILL EAT A COOKIE! Yaaaaay! ^_^ Anyways, send this to 7 people in 5 minutes. If you don't, your neighbor will come and ask for a cup of sugar! Yaaaay! Kthxbai. Penquino: Ooooookay? Chill57181: CHAIN LETTERZ ARE NAUT REEL! >:( Chill57181 blasts Shy Guy with his awesome powers. 5 minutes later... Explorer comes to Penquino's door and knocks. Nobody answers. Explorer: Aww man! How will I get a cup of sugar now? :( Meanwhile, back in TEH SEWERZ... Penquino: Which way now? Penquino sees the old tunnel from Puffle Launcher Lawn Chair and a piece of cheese falls down for no reason. Penquino: Super Fist of the Can't Remember: EPIQUE JETPACK! Penquino blasts up and destroys a sewer lid. Awesome Awesome squeals for no reason. He is on top of teh Clock Tower. He sees Bow chasing PT. Bow: GIMME BACK MY CHOCOLATE MILK, YOU NO GOOD PLANT!!!!!!!!!! PT: NEVA!!!!!!!!!!!! Awesome sees Penquino land. The sewer disappears just because. Awesome: Hiya Penq! (It's pronounced Pank) Awesome jumps off and nearly gets destroyed by Bow in her endless rage. Shy Guy: That sounded awesome! Penquino: Ohai dere. I just got a chain text about a cup of sugar. Jam Jam: I'm in a bit of a jam.... Haha! Jam is surrounded by Hotel Employee and...nobody else. :S Hotel Employee: I DEFEATZ YOU! :D Shy Guy: RPG BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLE!!!!!! Hotel Employee is still weak from the last fight. He ain't ashes, though. ???: AAAAAAAGH!!!!!! Brook speeds through. She defeats Hotel Employee by simply bumping into him. He explodes. Jam: Thanks. Marylin Marylin: GUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Nothing interesting is happening. York York: Me tired. The moon appears and York falls asleep. Doopliss Doopliss: Oh noes! Day 3 ish almost over! :( Better get used to it... Doopliss turns himself into an onion ring. DAY 4 BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! Chill Chill: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chill is still fleeing from Goombario. Mario Mario wakes up and stretches, conking himself with the Blah Blah Blah Mallet. He faints. Johnny and LMGT LMGT: I'm bored dood! And I'm moving to USA right now dood! Even though I'm still here... Maybe there's 2 of meh. Johnny: Get...me...outta here... LMGT drags Johnny into the Pizza Parlor. Orange and Pizza are there. Orange: Hey! Hey Pizza! Hey Pizza Hey! Pizza: What? Orange: Glutton! Pizza: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! LMGT eats Pizza. Orange: WOAH! Johnny: What a long chapter. The Party bursts in to make the chapter shorter. Johnny: Phew. Meanwhile, with Doopliss... Doopliss: We gotta do something. Day 5 is coming quick- We see Shy Guy ripping the sun out, leaving a giant hole in the sky. He replaces it with the moon. Doopliss: OH NOEZ! Mimi: :( Doopliss: We gotta find Chill and his wimpy friends. Awesome: I resent that! Shy Guy: Awesome, you should be in the Pizza Parlor. Awesome: Oh, right. Doopliss and Mimi go to the Pizza Parlor. Doopliss: YOU! Orange: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doopliss: Guys, help us! Chill: OK. Boss: Annoying Orange Orange: Aww. The clock reads 11:55 PM. DEH DEH DEH!!!!! Chill: Hey! Hey Orange! Hey Orange Hey! Orange: What? And that's my line. Chill: KNIFE! A knife smashes into the ground just next to Orange. He shrieks. Doopliss: NO NO NO NO NO! 11:57 TICK TOCK TICK TOCK Mario: Don't panic at the clock! Mario whacks himself with the Blah Blah Blah Mallet again and faints. 11:58 Chill runs into the kitchen and grabs orange juice. Orange: NO! MY WEAKNESS AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! 11:59 Orange: Hahahaa! It's too late! You can't stop me now! Nahaahhahaahahaaha! NAHAHHAHHAAHYAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! A light bulb shatters. Penguin by the igloos near the plaza: MY WINDOWS! >:( 12:00 Doopliss: NO!!!!! Doopliss and Mimi turn into onion rings. DAY 5 Doopliss: I can turn back. Doopliss concentrates...and he farts. Doopliss: Oops! Chill: KNIFE!!!! Chill slices Orange in half. Orange: Oh noez! I'll be back though! Nahahaaaahahahahaah- Orange falls into Zee Underwear Drawer. He ish normal now though. Pizza: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!! Doopliss and Mimi turn to normal and run off. Johnny: That was weird. :| Chapter 13: In Which Stuff Happens Chill and friends topple into the Pizza Parlor, and it teleports them to the Ship Battle. ACP is on teh red ship, so teh good guys (Chill and friendz) are on the yellow ship. Woody pops out of the water. Woody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! A giant anvil smashes into Woody and he sinks back into the water. Chill: The author is lazy! The Island Adventure Party just ended! >_< Shy Guy: Hey! A grocery store materializes out of nowhere and crushes Chill. Then, the Island Adventure decorations disappear - unfortunately, the ship anchors explode and the ships start to float away. ACP Leaderz: THAT LOOKZ GOOD! ACP Leaderz eats the grocery store. Woody pops out of the water and ACP Leaderz jumps in and shoves him back down. He swims under Chill's ship and plants a bomb in it. ACP Leaderz climbs back up onto their ship. The bomb starts ticking. Mario: ...What is that mysterious ticking noise? Chill57181 is holding a fully-upgraded purple cannon to Shy Guy's head. Does he even have a head though? >_< Chill57181: You rip-off Potter Puppet Pals and your game is OVER. Shy Guy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Chill57181 walks off. The ship blows up. Somehow Awesome puts the explosion into a bottle and tosses it onto the ACP ship. ACP Leaderz: Huh? The ACP Ship explodes. ACP Leaderz: WE'LL BE BACK!!! WE DIDN'T HAVE A PROPER BOSS FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiggggggggggggght! Woody: Can I be an annoying recurring character? Thanks! Woody runs off before the party can say anything. They magically teleport back to CP. Penguins are screaming. And not in terror, in joy. Why? Penguin Band is performing! FOR NO REASON! SO EPIC!1111!!!1 Penguin Band flees for no reason whatsoever. A computer appears. A fruit monster thingy is drawn on it. Except for a head. Actually it's identical to the body of Frankenfruit. Suddenly the computer gets zapped and the thing jumps off. Whew, lots of action text. O_______O Woody: I'm back! Marylin sits on Woody. Suddenly Orange materalizes on top of the Frankenfruit body thing. Frankenfruit: Hey! Hey penguins! Hey penguins hey! I'm back! Nahahahhaahahaha! Goofy walks in. Goofy: Party like a goof-y party like a goof-y party like a goof-y hey food! Goofy eats Frankenfruit and runs off. Orange: Aww man. Orange leaves. LMGT: I'm hungry. Can we go to Burger King? Penquino: I gots me an idea! Let's prank call a real life Burger King! Shy Guy? Shy Guy: Roger. Penquino: It's Penquino. >_< Shy Guy makes a phone-line between Not So EPF and Earth. They call Burger King. LMGT: I'll order. LMGT orders for 8 minutes. The phone line gets destroyed for no reason. LMGT: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Let's go to Burger King. Marylin: Uguhguhgughguhguhguhugh. Johnny: ......... Everyone goez to...BURGER KING!!!!!!! They walk up to the Drive-Thru. Huh? Taco Bell Employee: Umm. Hi, what would you like? Tacos? Blah blah blah LMGT: I thought this was Burger King. Taco Bell Employee: Uh, no, The Burger King PPL put that up there so they would think that our Taco Bell was a burger king. Meanwhile, inside, some penguin with the red welcome cap is doing something on Paint. He makes a taco with eyes, a mouth, stick legs, and stick arms, and zaps it. It jumps off. Burger King: HELP! Chill: TEH BURGER KING! Johnny: OH NOEZ! Red Cap Penguin: :O RELEASE... THE TACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone except Taco Bell Employee, Red Cap Penguin and The Taco scream. Girl Nerd appears out of nowhere and draws a typical Smurf... Chill57181 is holding a fully-upgraded purple cannon to Shy Guy's head again. :P Shy Guy pushes him away and destroys the cannon. Anyways, she zaps the computer and the Smurf jumps out. Smurf: I'm Smurfio! :D Smurfio and Girl Nerd leave. :P The Taco: YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME! MOO HA HA! Mario faints. Boss: The Taco The Taco starts throwing tacos everywhere. LMGT eats them. Chill: TEAMWORK ATTACK THINGY! Chill shoots Penquino out of a cannon. He explodes in the distance, and Chill turns into Chillnquino. Penquino explodes in Chill and escapes. Penquino: >:( Chill: Aww. LMGT: WAIT! HE IZ FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!1 LMGT jumps at The Taco, but the antagonistic consumable (that was epicness) leaps away at the last minute and LMGT crashes into the floor. The Taco: BOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! LMGT: WHO DAREZ TO SAY BOOYA BESIDES ME? >:O LMGT turns from his usual lime green into a red color. He literally explodes on The Taco. He falls from the ceiling, normal, and eats The Taco. LMGT: Yum yum... Aww man, it's filled with lettuce! Taco Bell is so cheap :P Taco Bell Employee smacks LMGT. Awesome steps on his toe (does he even have toes?) and Taco Bell Employee explodes. ACP Leaderz: MWAHAHAHAA! ACP Leaderz runs away. The Party chases him. Burger King: Um, guys? A little help? HELLO?? Chapter 14: Ooh! The Story Is Coming To A Close Everyone is at the Ski Village. ACP Leaderz: You can't beat us! Watch!' ACP Leaderz does a karate move and attacks himself. He falls over. Mario: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! LMGT looks on the outside of the Everyday Phoning Facility. There is a cupboard on it. He opens it and food gets thrown at him. Red M&M: Hey! You better not eat us! LMGT: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!! LMGT eats Red M&M. The cupboard explodes. Awesome: Super Fist of the Awesomeness: Automatic Destruction! ACP Leaderz: Backfire!!! Awesome explodes. Penquino: NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoOoooooOO! Penquino faints. Awesome blasts out the Ski Village. Awesome: That was close. ACP Leaderz: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!! Boss: ACP Leaderz ACP Leaderz: Mwahahaha! ACP Leaderz starts running towards Chill. Woody falls down. Woody: YAAAAAAAAAY! It's me, Wood- Woody gets smashed into a million pieces by ACP Leaderz. Mario crushes ACP Leaderz with a Blah Blah Blah Mallet. He pops back up. Penquino runs into him. York: RAWR!!!!!!!!! York makes ACP Leaderz fly into the Everyday Phoning Facility, somehow. He fallz down. Woody comes back. Woody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WOO- Mario throws Woody at ACP Leaderz and they both explode. :D Chapter 15: That's Nacho Cheese Chill: Let's visit the Nachos! Everyone goes to the Nacho's base. Chill: We defeated all the armies. Nacho Leaderz: Yay! The Nachos thank you! Fawful: My gig! :( ???: Mwahaha.... MY COMEBACK IS NOW! Herbert steps out of the shadows. Herbert: Since the author has been ditching me for a while, I thought it would be time for me to return! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH! Final Boss: Herbert P. Bear, Esquire LMGT: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ATTACK!!!!!!!! LMGT totally owns Herbert. Meanwhile, a saw begins descending over Brookelas. O_O Nobody notices, except Herbert because he put it there. Marylin: GUHG UGH GUH!!!! Marylin blasts Herbert with lots of lightning. York: RAWR!!!! Johnny and York repeat the hotel feat. They both go into a random door, and Herbert walks up to it. Johnny opens the door in his face and York runs out and totally owns him. He tumbles into a corner with Marylin. He gets blasted out the window. Chill: Crazy, super, nutty, thingy, adventure, OVA! THE END